Howling At The Not So Full Moon
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Bestfriends, Cora and Dakota, have giant crushes on Collin and Seth, but what happens when they get imprinted on by each other's crush? Bad things.Struggling to refuse the imprint,their friendship is tested,along with their love for the two wolves.
1. Frogs, Bunnies, whats the difference?

Okay, so this story has a lot of references to cartoons and books and such, so if you don't get anything, just review or pm me and I'll explain it to you. But for the most part, I tried to keep the references to pretty famous things so everyone could get it. But again, if you don't understand, just review or message me!

Chap 1~ Frogs, Bunnies, What's the difference?

"What the fruit loops are you doing!" My best friend, Dakota, nearly screeched as she walked into her bedroom. I froze, half of a chocolate chip cookie in my mouth, and one of my pretty new black sharpies in my hand that was pressed up against her white walls. I looked between her and the picture of the adorable black bunny that I just drew on her wall and smiled sheepishly.

"It's a bunny!" I exclaimed happily, acting more like a six year old then a sixteen year old.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" She raged, coming over and smacking me in the back of the head as she grabbed the marker out of my hand.

"Uh, no?" I said, standing up and smiling down at the giant bunny I drew on her wall below her window. The space just looked so empty…

"I can't believe you! Oh, Bugs Bunny I can't believe this! Look what you did! It doesn't even look like a bunny!" She scolded, and with a huff she sat down on the floor next to me.

"Hey! Don't you make fun of my bunny drawing skills!" I nearly yelled.

"Ugh, look, if you're going to make a bunny, at least do it right!" she said, handing me one of the red markers this time, "Here, try again, but like this." She said, starting to draw on the wall at a different spot. I did the same, copying her movements.

If it were anyone else, they probably would have kicked me put of there house for getting black sharpie on their walls. But no, not Dakota. No, she wants me to make MORE black designs on her walls. Gee, this I tell you, is why she's my best friend.

"Look, Cora, you actually did it!…well, sorta." Dakota said happily to me as she looked at our identical bunnies. Well…what were supposed to look like bunnies. They looked more like giant blobs of distorted frogs.

Me and Dakota quickly capped our sharpies and stood, going over and throwing ourselves down on her purple silk bed sheets.

"I'm bored." I sighed contently as Dakota grabbed the remote and flicked on the discovery channel. I swear, that girl was obsessed with history. She pushed her long, straight brown hair out of her navy blue eyes and focused on some show about the ancient Egyptians.

"Me too." She said with a sigh, looking over to me as I made a silly face at her, my light blue eyes going wide and my curly blond hair getting blown out of my face as I let out a big breath.

"You're boring." I told her simply as I stood from her bed and stretched.

"You're a butt face." She said calmly, getting off her bed as well and flicking off the T.V.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as we bounded down the steps and into her kitchen. No one was home at her house, like always, so it was just us.

"Your mom." She said with an over the top wink and a small smile. "What do you want to do?"

"Lucius Malfoy." I told her with a giant grin on my face, referring to the character from our favorite book series, Harry Potter. That man was just plain beautiful.

"Well, he is pretty handsome." Dakota said with a knowing smile as she gabbed us two bottles of water from her fridge.

"Stunning." I said, taking a sip of the water. It was way too hot in here.

"Gorgeous." She said, causing us both to laugh a little. I smiled at her as we both sat down on her living room couch and starred at nothing in particular. We were so boring.

Dakota sighed. I sighed. Dakota rolled her eyes. I rolled my eyes. Dakota was quiet. I was quiet. I couldn't help but feel like a copy cat.

"Merlin's underpants, what is there to do around here!" I said, giving the fire place a steady glare as my mind rambled on with the possibilities of what to do.

"We could…" Dakota started, not finishing her statement. Which only made me more aggravated.

"We could go see what Brady is doing." I said with a shrug as we exchanged an excited look.

Brady was my older brother. You know, the annoying brother who's a year older then you and has the completely hot, gorgeous, insanely beautiful friends. That was my brother. Of course, no ones as beautiful as Lucius.

Ever since I could remember, I've had the biggest crush on Collin, and Dakota's been in love with Seth. It's just always been that way. Not that those two freaking idiots would ever realize that we were majorly crushing on them. Boys.

Especially now that they've been going through those massive growth spurts. I mean, those boys were just huge now.

I felt like I should hate them, I mean, me and my brother have been best friends forever, but now that they were in the picture, I've been seeing less and less of him. Especially the last few weeks. He's barely been home and I was starting to miss him. I guess I couldn't bee too mad at him though, I mean, he still turned the coffee pot on for me in the mornings. What more could a girl ask for?

But it's been four weeks since we've seen him or Collin and Seth, and we were going through big brother's hot best friends withdraw.

"You mean go see Seth? Psh, fruit loops yeah!" Dakota said, using her immature vocabulary…not that I could talk, I mean, she gets that from me.

"Okay! They'll be at the beach. They always are. Lets just…coincidentally show up there then?" I said with a giggle. "I'm pretty sure there's going to be a wicked good bonfire soon anyway!"

"Okay, okay, stop! You're getting me all excited! Let's go get ready!" She squeaked excitedly as she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the steps behind her. I grinned uncontrollably as she threw dresses, jeans, and shirts at me as she dug through her closet.

I loved this girl. I mean, not just the fact that we were both about 5'2 and weighed about one hundred and twenty pound, meaning we fit perfectly into each others clothes, I mean, I really, truly loved this girl. She was like my twin sister.

"Wear this!" She said excitedly as she shoved a short, white miniskirt in my face, along with a light blue tank top and a pair of matching flip flops. I did as I was asked and put the outfit on. Looking myself over in the mirror and smiling. I looked great…but my brother definitely wouldn't approve of this outfit. I grabbed my thin, grey zip up hoody and zipped it half way up. There, much better.

"You wear this." I said, handing her a navy colored sun dress that matched her eyes. She smiled widely and striped down to her black underwear before putting the perfectly fitting dress on. I smiled at her as she fixed the thin straps and smoothed out the fabric.

"We look awesome!" Dakota exclaimed as she put on a layer of black mascara, refusing to give me any because in her words, "You Don't need mascara Cora, your eyelashes are already long, dark, and thick enough for the both of us."

"Come on! We're going to be later then Squidward Tenticals is to work!" I said as I grabbed her hand and drug her down the steps.

"I'm driving!" Dakota screamed as we made our way out into the freezing cold weather.

"Erg, you drive slower then my uncle Herman!" I moaned as I slid into the passenger seat, watching as Dakota bounced happily into the driver seat of her little yellow bunch buggy.

"You don't have an uncle Herman sweetie." Dakota said with a giant smile as she started the engine.

"Oh yeah…"

Okay, so this idea has been brewing in my head for a while…what do you think of it? Good so far? Bad? Terrible?


	2. Did those guys hit puberty or what?

Okay, so this isn't that long unfortunately. And I would just like to say now that I am trying to update all my fan fictions once a day. So if by any chance I forget to update this one, or any of my other ones, I would greatly appreciate it if you sent me an angry message or review telling me to get off my lazy bum and post the next chapter of so or so story. Just in case I skip over it. But I should be updating once a day! Okay, gee, I'm so annoying, sitting here rambling aren't I? Okay, so, on with the next chapter….

Quote from a friend~ "Oh yeah, I remember that movie… And then she BURNED! MWAHHAHAHA!"

Chap 2~Did those guys hit puberty or what?

"I can't wait to see Seth." Dakota admitted frantically as we pulled out of her small drive way.

"I can't wait to see Collin!" I exclaimed joyfully as we got even closer to the beach.

"Ugh, he's such a dork. Seth is just so…" Dakota said dreamily.

"Geeky?" I offered, she frowned at my choice of words.

"I was going to say something more like, beautiful, smart, funny, nice, caring, sweet, adorable, and, oh yeah, beautiful." She said with a smile. I just rolled my eyes.

"Pfft, yeah right. I think you just described Collin." I said. She gave me the 'yeah right' look as we pulled up into the beaches parking lot.

Dakota squealed in delight. "I can see Seth from here!" She exclaimed energetically as she all but hopped out of the car.

"Wait for me Kota! My seat belts stuck!" I screamed angrily as I yanked the seat belt out of it's holder. I smiled hyperly at my triumph as I got out of the car and linked arms with Kota. We looked at each other smiling before skipping down the beach to where my brother and his friends were.

We were going to see our guys. I could see Collin, and Dakota could see Seth. This was going to be great. I relished in the feeling of the wind sending my bouncing curls whirling around. It was cold, but would be warmer near the fire.

"Brady!" I yelled excitedly, running up to my brother and hugging him, Kota jumping on him at the same time as me.

"Cora? What the hell are you wearing!" Brady said after we pulled away. I quickly pointed my finger at Kota.

"She picked it out!" I told him quickly. He just sighed and frowned at Kota who was holding up her hands in defense.

"Where's Collin?" I asked, looking around eagerly for him and Seth who were usual right next to my brother.

"Over there." Kota said, pointing to where him and Seth stood on the other side of the fire.

"Oh, okay, well, bye Brady!" I said, grabbing Kota's arm and bringing her over to the boys. And woah did those guys hit puberty or what? I mean, wasn't that supposed to happen like, what? Three, four, years ago? Their hair was recently cut short, and they must have grown a whole foot! They were like giants now. I mean Brady grew a lot too, but I didn't really notice it that much. Just the gradual change in his appearance.

"Hey guys!" I said excitedly as we stopped in front of the two. Collin and Seth both looked at me with huge grins on their faces, when suddenly Seth's eyes locked with mine and he stood there looking shocked and something else.

I turned to Collin with a questioning expression when I realized him starring at Dakota the same way. What. The. Fruit loops?

"Eh…?" I asked quietly as I turned to look at Kota who was looking at me with confusion written all over her face.

I have to admit, I was kind of mad that Collin was paying more attention to Kota then me, but hey, she didn't seem mad that Seth was looking at me that way.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Brady's voice boomed as he marched over to us, glaring daggers at Seth.

"Psh, what'd you do now Seth?" I teased, making him snap out of his scared position in front of my brother and turn to me with a huge grin, as if me just talking to him was a giant accomplishment. I gave him a weird look.

"Ha, yeah Seth, what's wrong?" Kota asked slightly forcefully as she tried to make it sound joking, but I could hear the double meaning in her words.

"Want to go sit by the fire with me?" Collin suddenly asked Dakota who turned her attention to him, side glancing at me and then back to him.

"Uh, no…?" She said cautiously, quirking a brow at him like he was crazy.

"I'll go!" I told him chiperly as Brady and Seth continued with their angry, yet incredibly quiet, conversation.

"Um…" Collin said, looking over at me with a frown. What the hell? Usually Collin would be asking ME to sit with him. Not Kota….not that I minded…

Okay, so maybe I minded a little.

"Uh, Cora? Could I….talk to you for a minute?" Kota asked absent mindedly as she grabbed hold of my upper arm and brought me out of the boys hearing distance.

"What the Jiminy Crickets is going on here!" Kota fumed grumpily.

"I have no idea! I'll have to call uncle Herman…"

"I'm serious Cora! Did you see the way Seth was looking at you!" She said, sounding slightly hurt. I looked over at my friend who looked incredibly disappointed.

"Did you see the way Collin was looking at YOU?" I said, pushing my eyebrows together in frustration.

"Well I don't want him to look at me like that!" She said defensively, as if she thought I was blaming her for all this.

"I know that! It's just…weird." I said, looking back to where Seth was looking expectantly at me near the fire, Collin was looking the same way at Dakota, and Brady was sitting angrily in between the two.

I suddenly wished we were home watching the discovery channel.


	3. Star Gazers

Okay, so I just read this AMAZING Twilight fanfic about Embry and an OC called 'I Caught Fire In Your Eyes' by KagomeMiruko. You should definitely check it out! Okay, enough with my ramblings, here's the next chapter!

Chap 3~Star gazers

"Okay, okay, lets not freak out! We have to be…normal?" Kota said hesitantly as she looked over at the boys near the fire. Particularly Collin who was waving her over to come sit next to him.

"Are we ever normal?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. Dakota took a deep breath, giving me a slight smile that looked more like a frown.

"You're the weirdest person I know Cora." She said honestly, patting my shoulder before walking over towards the boys.

"Hey Cora!" Seth said with a giant smile as we got closer.

"Hi Seth." Me and Kota said at the same time.

"Hey Dakota, I saved you a seat." Collin said, patting the spot on the log next to him. I could see Kota frown as she walked over and took the seat.

"You can sit here Cora!" Seth said, his voice getting high pitched and urgent towards the end as he patted the spot next to him. Brady gave him an extremely dirty look as I went over and sat, quite awkwardly, in the seat.

I glanced over at Kota who was talking to Collin who just starred into her eyes, completely mesmerized.

"Cora?" Seth said quietly, I turned to look at him, his wide eyes baring into mine in an extremely uncomfortable way.

"Seth." I said back, raising a brow at him as his face brightened more then it already was at the sound of his name. Oh mother of maple syrup, this kid was a weirdo.

I turned to look at the fire. The flames licked up and danced along the logs, making it look magical. The fire was bright, and if you starred at it for long enough, your eyes would start to burn and water. But it was always worth it. It was like a trance, an enchantment. It was beautiful.

I flinched as something warm and heavy landed on my shoulders. I looked over at Seth who was looking the other way, talking to one of the bigger guys in their little gang, Paul, while Seth had his arm placed firmly over my shoulders.

"Uh, Seth…?" I asked, he immediately returned his attention to me.

"Yes?" He asked in a dreamy voice. I pursed my lips, scrunching my eyebrows together.

"Could you…not touch me?" I asked, with a slightly annoyed tone to my voice.

"Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Are you okay? I'm really sorry babe." Seth said anxiously. Did he just call me babe?

"Yeah…okay…I'm gonna….go…over there…" I said slowly, standing up and backing slowly over to the other side of the fire where Emily and Kim sat.

"Cora! Hey honey! I haven't seen you in a while!" Emily enthused as I got closer to them. Kim on the other hand just jumped up and hugged me.

"Why hello there pretty ladies." I said with a smile as I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Cora! Mother of all things Disney! Don't just leave me over there with that creep!" Dakota whisper yelled as she came up next to me and gave me a stern look.

"Hey man, it's not my fault they went all super weird on us!" I defended stubbornly.

"What did they do now?" Emily asked with a smile as she pulled us to sit down with them in their little circle in the sand.

"I don't know! But Seth's been looking at me all weird, creeper like, and Collins been treating Kota really finny." I said, eyeing them suspiciously when Emily and Kim exchanged a shocked and knowing look.

"That's…weird." Kim said half heartedly, looking over to the two teenage boys who were starring over at us.

"Right, well, I'm cold. Not all of us dressed according to the weather. I'm going to go sit back by the guys." Kota said absently as she stood up and walked back over to sit between Brady and Collin.

"I'm gonna go…take a walk." I said with a sigh as I stood and started down the beach, away from the fire.

I only walked a couple feet away when I stopped and sat down on the sand, facing the ocean. I closed my eyes, laying back onto the sand and listening as the waves crashed against the shore that was only a few steps in front of me.

I snapped open my eyes, looking up at the sky. The stars like little twinkling eyes that were happy to see me.

I can't remember the last time I really took the time to look at the stars. It's just something I never really took the time to see. They were just so far away, but tonight they seemed so…close. Like I could touch them if I just jumped high enough. It was like they wanted me to catch them.

It was one of those little things that you just didn't appreciate. I mean, I never realized just how bright the stars actually were. Like little sky diamonds, or specs of glass that were thrown up so high that they got stuck up there.

I wish I was a star. Something that saw everything, knew everything. Then maybe my life wouldn't be so confusing.

"Tired?" A voice asked from beside me in the darkness.

"Not at all." I told them honestly, sighing contently as I lay there, focusing on breathing and relaxing.

"Mind if I join you?" The voice asked again. A male voice.

"Well I don't exactly own the beach." I said, a slight smile etching itself onto my lips. I could feel the sand swish around as the new body plopped itself down into a laying position next to me.

"I like it here." He said calmly. I nodded my response before realizing it was too dark to see.

"Me too. Have you noticed the stars?" I asked, turning to look out into the darkness at the person next to me. I couldn't see who it was. They were just so warm. The heat radiated off of them. I welcomed the heat, I was on the brink of freezing only a second ago.

"Yes. Look how bright they are. It's amazing to think about just how far away they actually are." He said, turning to face me. I could feel my heart beat speed up slightly.

"How far?" I asked, my breathing becoming short and constricted.

"About four hundred light years. Maybe more." The voice said, turning back to look up at the stars again.

"Wow…" I said, only slightly referring to the stars, "That's far." I commented after a minute. The body beside me nodded.

"Cora!" I heard my brothers voice call out from near the fire. I scrambled to get to my feet.

"I have to go." I said, reluctantly. I felt so safe here with this stranger. It just felt so….right.

"Yeah, me too." The voice said, standing up and not moving.

"Bye." I called as I ran back to my brother by the fire.

"What were you doing out there Cora?" Brady asked in a completely outraged voice. I looked around at all the people of the res looking at me being yelled at by my older brother.

"Looking at the stars?" I said, it coming out more as a question. Brady seemed to calm down immensely.

"Well…Collin is going to take you and Kota home." Brady told me in a more calm voice.

"But Dakota drove here." I told him, completely confused. Me and Kota were completely capable of driving home ourselves.

"Well Collin doesn't want Kota driving home right now because he said it's too dark and he doesn't want her getting hurt." He told me with a shrug. Collin was worried about Kota getting hurt? What the fruit loops?

"Then who's going to take her car home?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah…well, could you drive it back to her house? I mean, your staying there tonight anyway right?" Brady asked. Was he serious? He wanted me to drive home in the dark because Collin refused to let Kota drive herself?

"Uh, yeah sure I guess so…" I said, eyeing him curiously. There was no way he would let me drive by myself.

"Oh yeah, I think Seth has to go with you. Every other car is full." He said as an afterthought. Ah, and there's the catch. If it would have been any other situation, I would have cracked up at the thought of Seth in Kota's little yellow bunch buggy, but at the moment, I couldn't understand why I couldn't just drive with Collin, and Seth drive Kota home

Okay, so who can guess who the mystery guy was? There's a hint in there! A giant one! You just have to find it XD


	4. Ants, Not Aunts

Chap 4~Ants, not Aunts.

"Cora? Are you ready to leave?" Seth asked, stepping in front of me as I sat starring at the fire, fifteen minutes after Kota and Collin left.

"Elmo's crayons Seth! You scared the fruit loops out of me!" I said, shooting him a disapproving look as he grinned sheepishly at me. I sighed. "Yeah, yeah…let's go."

"I'll drive." Seth said, a giant smile on his face. He was so adorab-I mean…dorky?

I didn't reply, instead I just handed him the keys and followed behind him as he started off towards the small yellow car.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Seth asked as we got in the car and he started the engine.

"Not really." I said simply before starring blankly ahead of me. Seth did the same and an awkward silence settled between us. I wished I had said yes when he offered the music. Anything then this awkward silence.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, causing Seth to do the same. We sat in more silence until we pulled up to Kota's house, the living room light was on, and Seth parked the car.

"Err, well, okay…uh, bye, thanks." I said as we both slipped out of the car. Seth gave a small wave as he headed off towards the road and down the block towards his house.

That might have just been the most awkward situation I've ever been in.

"Cora!" Kota whisper shouted into the darkness, opening her front door and sticking her head out.

"Dakota!" I whisper yelled back as I ran into the house.

"What the Tom and Jerry was going on tonight!" Kota screeched quietly as we walked into her living room, me relishing in the warmth of the heated house.

"I don't know! But Merlin's underpants that was weird!" I exclaimed, flopping my oddly cold body down in front of the fire place.

" I know! That was more weird then the time Michael rammed his head into my stomach!" Dakota said, moving to sit down next to me. "So…what did you and Seth talk about?" She asked, trying hard to be casual about it.

"I don't know. Nothing really….what did you and Collin talk about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing really…mostly you…did you talk to Seth about me?" She asked, though I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Yeah, of course…" I said, nodded my head viciously. I was such a liar!

"I'm more tired then Draco Malfoy was after he learned to use the potty." Kota said, using her hands to brush her long brown hair out of her eyes and into a low pony tail.

"Yeah, well I'm more tired then your mom was after last night." I responded, flipping my own hair out of my face. Kota laughed shortly. I think we were both pretty exhausted from today. It was just so…weird. I kind of hope it's all just a dream.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Kota said, standing up and walking towards the stairs, I followed her.

"I'm going to use your shower first, kay? I think I got sand in my hair." I said, running a pale hand through the knotted blond curls.

When Kota nodded and headed into her room, I quickly went to the family bathroom and started the water.

I finished quickly, wrapping the fluffy blue towel around me and dressing in the tank top and boxer shorts I brought for pajama's.

When I was done I headed to Kota's room, falling asleep on her window seat as soon as I got there.

"Wake up my little Cora!" Kota screeched as she danced around her room, trying to force a pair of black skinny jeans on.

"Ugh, it's too early for you and your craziness!" I replied, rolling off of the window seat and walking into her bathroom where I proceeded to fix my hair and brush my teeth.

"Come on, we're going to Emily's for breakfast!" Kota urged, handing me a pair of her grey skinny jeans and a blue v neck shirt that matched her red one.

"When do we ever NOT go to Emily's for breakfast?" I questioned, throwing on the outfit and trying to wipe the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh, you love Emily's breakfast more then SpongeBob himself, so suck it up." She said, dragging me out to the passenger seat to her car, even though Emily's house was a three minute walk from here.

"So…Last night was a little…strange, don't you think?" Kota asked as she started the engine. I nodded in agreement. I didn't even want to talk about last night. It all felt like it was a giant secret and I just wasn't in the loop. I hated it more then Elmo's goldfish. And believe me, I'm not a fish person.

We pulled up to Emily's house after less then two minutes and headed for the door which hung open, welcoming us.

I could hear the shouts of the many boys inside from the driveway, and I wondered why the neighbors have never reported them for disturbing the peace. These guys were just too loud.

"Honey! I'm home!" I called as I walked in Emily's front door.

"In here sweet pea!" Emily called back with a laugh and me and Dakota waltzed into the kitchen, taking the two empty seats between Embry and Paul.

"Don't mind if I do." I said, grabbing the oversized mug of coffee out of Paul's hands. I was only slightly disappointed when he didn't get angry. I would have to try something else to torture him today.

"Can I have some tea Emily?" Dakota asked sweetly, she was too nice for her own good. I slid over into Paul's seat next to Brady when Paul got up to get another cup of coffee. But still, Paul didn't look bothered that I took his seat, instead, he just took the one I left. What was his problem.

Emily handed Kota her tea, and for a minute it was quiet.

"So where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the table. Sam, Jacob, Quill, Seth, Collin, and Leah were all missing.

"Working." Emily said quickly while taking some pancakes off of the stove.

"They're always working." I said, letting out an aggravated breath. I just wanted to go back to bed.

"Honey I'm home!" A male voice called from the door way. That definitely wasn't Sam. Who the hell was saying that!

Seth walked into the kitchen a moment later, Collin right on his heels. Seth's eyes widened as he looked at me and he quickly blushed and looked away.

"Collin! I saved you a seat!" I said, kicked and shoving Paul off the chair next to me. He quickly moved and Collin took his seat. That boy was just plain adorable.

"Oh, Seth I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me today?" Kota asked.

GO DAKOTA!

Look at her being assertive for once. Oh man, am I a dork or what?

"Uh, is Cora going?" Seth asked, side glancing at me. Kota narrowed her eyes at him.

"No." I said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"I can go with you!" Collin jumped at the opportunity.

"Actually!" I jumped in, reluctant to let him go, "I need you to drive me into town today. I need to get some…groceries for Emily." I lied quickly, looking at Emily who's face looked happy as she handed me a long list of supplies she needed.

"Oh, well, I'd rather go to the beach…" He said. Was that incredibly rude or what! Mother of Fruit loops this boy needs to learn manners!

"Yeah, and I'd rather go to the store." Seth said smiling at me.

"Well then me and Seth will go to the store, and you and Collin can go to the beach." Kota said, taking the shopping list from me. I nodded in agreement.

"But-" Seth and Collin both started to say at the same time but I cut them off.

"Hey Emily? Can I borrow a swim suit?" I asked, when she nodded her head I sprinted up the stairs and got changed into one of Emily's blue bathing suits.

"Ready!" I called as I ran back down the steps.

"Me too!" Seth said back. I just kind of looked at him. He was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a white t shirt. What the fruit loops happened to Collin?

"Uh, where's Collin?" I asked him rudely. Maybe I needed to learn some manners too.

"Him and Kota just left for the store." Seth said like I should already know that.

"Right…well…" I said, glancing around the room to see a smiling Paul, and a Emily who looked like she was trying not to laugh, and Brady who looked irritated.

"Lets go then!" Seth said, grabbing hold of my wrist and hauling me out of the house. We got in his car, sitting in another awkward silence. Seth kept stealing glances at me, and I tried my hardest not to punch him in the face.

"So is everyone else still working?" I asked, he looked confused for a minute.

"Oh, yeah they are." He said, and then we drifted back into an awkward silence.

"They work more then ants." I told him with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I didn't know you had any aunts…?" Seth looked shocked.

"Oh, no, I meant the bugs…" I said awkwardly.

"Oh…" Seth said again, turning back to face the road.

"Yeah…" I said under my breath, as the awkward silence fell around us again.

A/N~ What did you guys think? Oh, and who thinks I should write a chapter in one of the boys point of views soon? Anyone? Or should I stick with Cora? Or Dakota?

Let me know what you think! Review please!


	5. Scampered

Chap 5

The rest of the car ride to the beach could only be described as incredibly awkward.

"So…we're here." Seth said slowly, drawing out each word.

"Yeah, we are. So…what do you want to do?" I asked as I gingerly stepped out of the car. Was it weird that I thought this awkward situation was funny? I mean, not the situation, but Seth being awkward is pretty hilarious.

"We could…go swimming?" Seth said, following me down to the beach.

"Or we could go cliff diving." I said, a mischievous glint in my eye and a giant smile on my face.

"You want to go cliff diving?" Seth asked, his eyes growing wide as he starred at me in horror. "Absolutely not! You could get hurt! Do you know how dangerous that is?" He sounded so outraged. Gee, he acted like I just ate his muffin.

"I doubt I'll get hurt." I told him, me being the smarty pants that I was.

"I don't want to risk it." He said, giving me that weird look again. What a butt face! I mean, I'm not a little glass doll! I'm a real girl! Almost as real as Pinocchio was!

Was he calling me stupid, and unable to jump off a cliff? I think that's the one thing everyone can do! Well, almost anyone. I mean, all you have to do is jump! Does he want to risk getting punched in the face? Cause that's what he's doing right now! Wow, I'm an angry little girl aren't I?

"No, seriously. I want to cliff dive." I said, all amusement out of my voice. I bet Collin would let me jump. Hell, I bet he'd push me.

"Well, I think we should go swimming, why don't we do that instead?" He pressed. He wasn't even supposed to come!

By now we were standing in the middle of the beach, facing each other. I glared at him, while he just gave me that really weirdo look again. What a creeper.

"I. Want. To. Jump. Off. A. Cliff." I said, my teeth slightly gritted as I starred him down. He didn't seem to be effected by that. He didn't even have the decency to act scarred!

"Well…you cant." He stated simply. Who the fruit loops did this guy think he was? Lucius Malfoy? No ones that beautiful!

"Then I want to go home." I said stubbornly. I was being such a little stinker today, I know. But how dare he deny me my right to jump off a dangerous cliff!

"Fine." He said, turning and walking back in the direction of his car. This was my chance. I turned the other way, and started running towards the cliff. "What are you doing!" Seth screamed after me, and I could hear his feet quickly catching up to me. Now I wished I ran track.

Two warm arms wrapped around my waist and I was suddenly falling to the ground, Seth landing beside me. He kept his arms tightly around my waist as I struggled to get up.

"Seth Clearwater! You let me go right now!" I screeched, drawing the attention of some of the younger kids who were playing down the beach.

"Not a chance." He replied, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. His shoulder blade dug into my stomach painfully, and I really just wanted to beat the weasels out of the guy.

"You butt face!" I exclaimed when he placed me in the passenger seat of his car.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to risk getting hurt." He told me, giving me those pig puppy dog eyes (No pun intended.)

Why did he have to go and do that? I can never resist the sad face! I huffed angrily, but didn't fight the topic anymore as he started up the car. I turned and looked out the window, completely zoning out for a while.

(DAKOTA POV)(P.S~ Dakota's character is based off of the song 'Oh Dakota' by A Rocket to the Moon. You should listen to it! It's great!)

"Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba da ba ba!" I sang along with the non existint music in the car. Collin looked over to me and smiled.

"What are you singing?" He asked, chuckling slightly. Collin and me were always kind of friends, I guess you could say. I mean, Cora and Collin were always better friends, and I was always better friends with Seth, but me and Collin were good…buddies.

"Eh, I don't know. Something that's been running through my head lately. I think I'm writing a song with it." I explained, stopping myself before I went into a full out rant about my music and everything.

I felt bad for Cora. I mean, Collin said she was sick, and that's why we had to go to the store, while Seth stayed home with her. Well, Seth stayed home with Emily.

"What did Emily need again?" He asked as we pulled into the parking lot of La Push's giant grocery store.

I handed him the list before sliding out of the car.

"Oh! And we need this!" I screamed, throwing three bags of family sized chips into the almost full cart.

"You do realize that our cart is almost full, and we don't have anything on Emily's list yet. Right?" He asked, a cheeky grin appeared on his face. Damn, he was right.

"Yeah, well, you go get another cart and get Emily's stuff, and I'll finish getting stuff for me!" I said excitedly, grabbing the cart away from him and running down the isle and towards the cookie section.

I dumped about nine bags of animal crackers in the cart, making sure that they weren't the frosting kind. Why would someone put frosting on animal crackers?

"Need some help there?" A voice that was somewhat farmiliar asked, seeing how I couldn't push the heavy cart. Embry has it easy, he actually HAS muscles to push the cart with.

I turned around to see one of Brady's older friends.

"Oh. Hi, erm…?" I said lazily as I quirked a brow.

"Paul."

"I'm Kota." I said, offering my hand to him. He shook it slowly, giving me a once over. Make that twice over.

"So, need some help?" He asked again.

"No. It's okay Paul. I got it." Collin said, coming up behind me and giving Paul a pointed look. No Collin! Don't scare the cute boy away! Though, he didn't compare to Seth.

"Okay. Well, see you later then Kota." He said, giving me a wink before he scampered off in the other direction. Okay, so he didn't scamper. But it's just such a great word to say. Go ahead, say it. Scampered. Classic…


	6. Lists and Complaints

(CORA POV)

"EMMMIIILLYYY! WE'RE BACKKKK!" I sang as me and Seth pranced into Emily's living room.

"Where'd Paul go?" Seth asked Emily who was sitting at the table having a cup of coffee.

"Who knows." Collin said as him and Dakota walked back into the kitchen, about twenty bags with them.

Damn. Should have warned them about Dakota's need to buy every snack she sees.

"DARLING!" I screeched at her, throwing myself into a hug with the small girl who was, coincidentally, my size.

"HOW I'VE MISSED YOU SO!" She screamed back, hugging me and pretending to sob into my shoulder. I laughed a bit at her before dragging her to sit next to me at the table.

"How was the beach?" Emily asked me, setting down another cup of coffee in front of me. This woman knew me too well.

"Seth wouldn't let me jump off a cliff." I complained, shooting the giant a dirty look. Honestly, what did Kota see in him?

Now Collin on the other hand…

What did Kota NOT see in him?

"Boo, you're more of a party pooper then Squid ward." Dakota accused, frowning at him in mock disappointment.

"Thanks." Seth grinned at her, hopping up to sit on the counter next to Collin.

"So what are we doing today, loves?" I asked a smile spreading across my face.

"Anything you want." Seth grinned at me…again.

"What do you have in mind?" Kota asked no one in particular.

"Well, of course I have a list." I announced, pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket that held the list of things to do I wrote on the car ride home from the beach.

"Of course." Kota nodded, pulling her own list out.

This is why we were best friends.

"Number one, dance. Number two, go to the movies, number three, have a party, number four, run around town doing practically nothing all day, or number five, go to sesame street." I read off my list before letting Kota do the same.

"Number one, listen to music/write music. Number two, go see a movie, number three, invite people over, number four, explore the town, and number five, go to Elmo's world. So basically the same thing as your list." She said with a slight giggle. What can I say? Great minds think alike.

"What do you guys wanna do?" I asked Seth who was leaning over my shoulder to read the list.

"Movies." Seth and Collin replied at the same time. I smiled at them before running upstairs to get changed into something….not a bathing suit.


	7. Bears and Popcorn

"What are we seeing?" Collin asked from the drivers seat of his car. Dakota was next to him, and me and Seth were in the back. How we got in these seating arrangements was beyond me…

"Something amazing." Kota suggested, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"I don't think Lucius Malfoy is playing today, Kota." I winked at her, smiling brightly.

Oh Lucius, what a gorgeous, gorgeous man you are.

"Lets go see that new dragon movie." Seth suggested, looking at me as if to see if it was alright.

"I'd rather see the care bears one." I argued.

Guess what we're seeing?

You guessed it, CARE BEARS! WOOHOO! If you're sitting there saying, 'I hate the care bears,' You. Smell.

THE CARE BEARS ARE SO…fluffy?

"What the Merlins' fruit loops are you doing?" I asked Kota who was dumping a giant bag of M&Ms on her popcorn.

"Making my popcorn TASTEY." I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're supposed to put the snickers on BEFORE the M&Ms." I explained. Seriously, what was I gonna do with this girl?

Seth just chuckled at us, while Collin, the beautiful, stunning, adorable, Collin, helped Kota fix up her popcorn. I smirked at Kota, grabbing her hand and bolting towards the theater, leaving Seth and Collin to carry everything. Muhahah, I feel evil today.

"I WANNA SIT UP FRONT!" Me and Kota both screamed at the same time as Seth and Collin started for the back of the theater.

They froze, then turned and followed us to the very front row.

The front row was the best. This way, you could turn around and very obviously throw popcorn at people, yet still act like it wasn't you. And with Collin with us, no one would say anything.

I loved this kid.

"One." I started counting as the lights went down.

"Two." Kota went on.

"THREE!" We whisper yelled before turning around and sending popcorn flying in peoples faces. We quickly turned back around in our seats and acted like it wasn't us.

Classic.

"I'm bored." I whispered to Dakota about five minutes into the movie. By this time, we were out of popcorn, and the bears on screen were breaking out into ANOTHER musical number.

"Me too. Fruit loops, what possessed us to come see a movie anyway? We should be having a party or SOMETHING." She raved, keeping her voice down to a whisper.

"Want to go dance outside?" I suggested.

"It's cold out there….want to go get some food?"

"Okay. Tell Seth and Collin we're going." I commanded, seeing as Seth and Collin were on her right side.

She turned to them and told them the change of plans as we gathered our things.

"Well that was a waste of time." Collin huffed when we left the theater. I grinned cheekily at him and rolled my eyes.

"Where's Brady today?" I asked, noting that these were HIS friends and not really ours.

"Working. But he should be back by now. Wanna head back to Emily's?" Seth questioned. I nodded along with Kota.

"Shot gun!" I yelled, dashing towards the car. Maybe this will let me spend some quality time with Collin.

Or not.

Seth hoped into the drivers seat and started the engine.

What. A. Butt face.


	8. Got Gum?

Chapter 8~ Got Gum?

(DAKOTA'S POV)

Seth.

Enough said.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Wait, is that weird?

…..

"Hey, Cora? Got any gum?" I skipped next to her up Emily's porch steps.

How come we always seemed to find ourselves back at Emily's house with nothing to do?

Sigh.

"Ask Collin. He always has minty fresh breath."

Snorting lamely at her, I pushed through the screen door, going straight to the kitchen. Where else would Collin be?

"Yo, C-lizzle. Have any gum?" I pulled myself up on the counter, crossing my legs while idly playing with the hole in my jeans.

"No. Why did you want some? I could get you some. The store's just right down the- wait here, I'll go get you some." He nodded grinning as he bounced up. Someone had a little too much popcorn and soda.

"No, no, it's not that imprtant." I waved it off, jumping down from the counter top and watching as Collin cringed slightly. Freak.

"HOLY PURPLE UNICORNS THAT HAVE CAKES! THAT'S…beautiful." I starred wide eyed at Cora as she chewed her mystery flavored gum loudly in my face as she waltzed into the kitchen.

"Where'dya get that!" I pinted to her mouth, wiggling my finger around as she giggled and rolled her eyes at me.

"Paul."

"Paul?"

I looked over at the door of the kitchen to see the grocery store guy here. Eh, I knew I've seen him 'round before. Just didn't remember it was in my lovely Emily dearest's kitchen.

Face palm.

"Hey Kota." He grinned as my eyes locked onto the pack of gum he was closing in his hands. Hesitating slightly, he reopened it and slid a piece out.

"Want some?"

Psh, did I want some.


	9. Teenage Guys

Chapter 9~ Teenage Guys

(COLLIN POV)

I was in love with my best friends little sister.

The graity of the situation was still on hold. It was like I was more distant from life then I used to be. As if my life stopped when I imprinted, and a new one started the minute she walked into my life.

Dakota.

Even her name made my heart skip beats.

It was as if she had this hold on me. Like she controled my heart. As if she held the beatng organ in the palm of her hand, squeezing it when she wasn't near me, and carressing it when we were close.

Wait…did that sound weird?

It did…didn't it…

*Cough, Cough*

As I was saying. Dakota. Sigh.

And then Cora. It made me think of how I ever had a crush on the girl before Dakota came into my life. To think, I liked my imprints bestfriend.

Kinda like Sam imprinting on Leah's cousin.

Ohhhhhh, touchy subject there.

"Paaaaauuulllll." I watched as Cora sang out, kicking her feet from the counter.

Honestly, I was more concentrated on watching Kota snatch a piece of gum out of said Paul's hand.

As long as gum was the only thing he's given her…

Why did that seem so….dirty?

Eh, what can I say? I'm a teenager.

And a guy.

Now that I think of it…that's my excuse for everything.

Brake a lamp? Steal a cookie? Just blame it all on being a teenage guy.

Ha. Classic.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Seth clapped his hand on my back roughly.

"Teenage guys." I sighed, watching idly as Seth's eyebrows squished together.

What I was really focussed on was Kota pushing her little self up onto the kitchen counter.

She was just so….small.

It seemed like anything could brake her. Any ONE. Not that I'd let that happen. Ever.

(SETH POV)

Cora.

I used to think she was just some chick I was constantly around. I mean, Brady's sister, my ex-crush's bestfriend, and Collin's old crush. The mere thought made me repress a grow. Collin, and her. Together….touching.

I shivered at the thought.

And worse then that, how could I have NOT noticed her before? Not seen what she really was? How smart, beautiful, funny. She was everything I've ever wanted. And the imprint made me see that.

Imprinting.

I used to think it was some sort of fairy tale. As if it was so far gone, that I would never get to have it. Never get to experience what it was like.

As if I would always be alone.

There goes another thought to shudder about.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I slapped my hand down on Collin's shoulder, watching as he shook me off vaguely beofre sighing.

"Teenage guys."

Yeah….

Let's just hope the girls didn't hear that one.


	10. Wolves

Chapter 10~

(CORA POV)

Kota popped up beside me on the counter, and swung her feet in time with mine.

"Yellow grapes." Kota squeaked randomly from beside me.

"Red oranges." I smiled.

This was why we were best friends.

"Orange carrots." Seth smiled brightly at us.

We starred back blankly, Kota quirking a brow.

"I don't think you undertand the game." She shook her head in disapointment.

"Tisk, tisk." I lifted my glass of water to my lips, storing the gum securely in the side of my cheek before taking a slow sip.

Silence Followed as Paul ran the sink, holding his hands cupped under the water and trying to hold it in his hands long enough to take a sip. That wasn't working out so well.

We all watched him as he repeated the method over and over again. You'd think after a while he'd give up.

Not Paul.

Jared waltzed in, taking one look at all of us watching Paul and shaking his head. Walking over, he reached under Paul and splashed the water in his face.

"MAMA JAMA!" Me and Kota screeched in unison.

….Now I want jam.

JAAAAAAMMM

"Mmmm, Jam." Seth mumbled, getting up from his seat and walking to the fridge as Paul glared at Jared who simply pulled himself up next to me and Kota on the counter.

"Yo buttfaces, wanna go out for a walk?" Kota hopped up, walking over to the door of the kitchen.

" You go. I'm tired." I dragged out my words, leaning back on the counter.

"I'll go with you." Collin offered, hurrying out after Kota.

Pshhh, now what was I supposed to do?

"Imma gonna go lay down. Kay?" I announced, heading into the living room and plopping down on the couch. I laid for a few minutes, closing my eyes and ignoring the chatter in the kitchen.

"You okay?" Seth whispered, sitting at the end of the couch, putting his giant hand on my leg.

"'Course I am. Just….a little tired. It's been a long day." I sighed, snuggling my face closer into the throw pillows.

"Go to sleep babe, I'll wake you up when Kota gets back." He whispered again, shifting his weight so he was laying next to me.

I had no idea how he fit his giant self in that little spot, and if his voice didn't make me want to fall into a deep sleep so quickly, I probably would have told him to get up.

So warm…

(KOTA POV)

"Collin? Are you okay? You haven't….said anything." I quirked a row, the words sounding awkward coming out of my mouth.

"No, no. I'm fine." He grinned at me, tring to make it unnoticable as he inched his way closer to me.

"Collin….I-"

"Kota, please. Uhm…I think I need to talk to you." He mumbled, his voice dropping low.

We inched towards the beach slowly, me rolling the words over in my head.

"What do you mean you THINK?" I qestioned, inching away from him slowly, hoping he didn't notice. I think he did.

"I've…been waiting for the right time." He bit his lower lip roughly.

"….You're gay." I blurted. For some weird reason, I'd always hoped him and Brady would fall in love. That'd be soooo cute. Aww.

Man…I was odd.

"What? No. Kota, I'm a wolf." He said quickly and part of me wondered if I'd heard him right.

"Ya know, Collin, I know a really good place for people like you t go….it's called a hospital. You should check it out." I smiled, watching as his face stayed a tight frown.

"Kota, this is serious. I'm…I'm a WOLF. It's- You know the legends, right? Well it's…them The whole pack. All of us."

"Collin, you're not making any sense. The legends say there were shape shifters." I pointed out, giving him a disbelieving look as we stopped aat the side of the road.

"Same thing! Look, the point is…it-it's true. ALL of it. Even the imprint part." He gave me a sort of…weird look.

"Collin I don't know what you mean-" Oh God. Then it hit me. Imprints, wolves, vampires. All of it. For some reason, I just couldn't NOT believe Collin. Why would he lie to me anyway?

"Does Cora know?" I stuttered out, trying to keep calm, though I could already feel all the blood rushing to my feet.


	11. AN OH KNOW

A/N~ GUYS! MY COMPUTER BROKE AGAIN! ….I'm bad with technology….

IM WRITING THIS AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE, SO MAYBE IF SHES THE AMAZING PERSON I THINK SHE IS, SHE'LL LET ME TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON HER COMPUTER!~ SHE KNOWS SHE WANTS TOO!


	12. Knowing and Butterflies

A/N~ Guys, I wrote this whole chapter on my phone yesterday, and then it erased! GAHH! So now this is my attempt to rewrite that, and we all know rewrites suck.. DX So if this sucks incredibly bad, BLAME THE YELLOW UNICORNS!

KOTA POV

Every single ounce of blood in my body froze. For the first time, in a long time, I felt like I might just pass out. Like I might just combust.

Oh Lord.

Collin, a shape shifter. A wolf. A freaking wolf!

I glanced up at him, holding his gaze steadily, or, as steadily as I could.

"Cora doesn't know. You-you can't tell her either. You…cant tell anyone." Collin stuttered out, biting roughly on his bottom lip. That bastard.

I couldn't tell Cora? Did he know what he was saying? What he was asking me to do? Lie to my best friend?

She wouldn't lie to me…right? Cora would tell me. Hell, she'd die before she let some stupid….some stupid WOLF tell her she had to lie to me.

"But…I tell Cora everything. I-I-"

"You can't tell her this." He snapped quickly, shaking slightly.

Oh come on. What the hell was all this? Shaking now? Is that really necessary?

"Collin calm the hell down," I snapped back sharply. Oh so clever Kota. Feeling bright today, are we?

Collin stopped taking in a deep breath.

"Seth has to tell her...just…..wait for Seth to tell her."

I glared….maybe…a little.

"How do I know you're even telling the truth? Huh? What if you're lying? This isn't funny Collin. You are NEVER going to be funny. It's just in your nature." I put my hands on my hips like the little girls in those hip-hop movies. You know, the ones who can't read, or write, but that's all okay cause they dance? Those ones.

I quickly removed my hands and fisted them straight against my sides.

Great. Now I look like an eight year old.

Sigh.

This is what I get for spending too many days sitting in front of lifetime movies.

"God, I wish I just told you I was gay.." Collin whisper yelled, grabbing his hair in frustration.

"Yeah, me too."

Honestly, this shouldn't have been much of a shock right? I mean, I knew all the legends, and the guys were a little too big and strong for their ages.

God, I'm an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

**(CORA POV)**

**I snuggled closer into the solid warmth, sighing contently and drowning out the soft noise and voices around me with the fuzziness of my dreams. Actually, this was kind of like my dream. Wrapped tightly in something hard and warm. The only difference is that in my dream I was a butterfly coming out of a cocoon. **

**HA! Can you imagine? Me, coming out of a cocoon. How cool would I look? Wings. Big, silvery, warm wings.**

**Oh yeah. **

**I'm awesome.**

**You know what'd be even cooler? If I was a butterfly and so was- "Seth." **

**My eyes fluttered open as I realized I said the name. **

**For that first ten seconds, I couldn't remember a thing, then, quickly, it all came back to me. Me, sleeping on the couch with Seth. **

**Not like that, all I meant was that uh, you see- Ah, screw it, I'm already blushing. **

**Pushing myself up slightly, I glanced at the smiling idiot next to me. **

"**Shut up." I mumbled, rolling my eyes and trying to calm my blushing cheeks down. **

**Man, I was a looser. **

**Emily coughed meekly next to me, and I glanced at her next, smiling brightly and wiggling around, attempting and failing at getting out of Seth's iron grip. Emily just laughed a little as I glared, not so nicely, at Seth who just sat there smiling again as if he didn't realize the incredibly awesome girl in his arms was trying to escape. Sigh. **

"**Emmy, could you make some coffee? PLLLEEEEAAASSSSEEE!" I grinned widely at her as she agreed without a second thought. I'll admit that I drank way too much coffee then I should, but come on man. It's coffee. it's what makes the world go round. Literally. **

**I Googled it. **


	13. For You And Your Denile

Chapter 11~ For You And Your Denial.

(CORA'S POV)

"Seth." I stated menacingly, hoping to scare the crap out of him. Eh, who am I kidding? He's 200 feet tall. "This is your last chance to GET. UP." I glared, taking the mug of coffee from Emily while wiggling around on the couch, hoping Seth would just wipe that surprised look off his face.

"Or Wha-"

He was cut off immediately by the hot contents of my coffee cup being splashed on his face.

His mouth dropped open slowly, his arms getting loose enough for me to wiggle out and fist pump in success.

Okay, so I'm not that cool. And my fist pump kinda looked like I was trying to land a plane…but, you get the point….sorta.

Smiling like a freaking idiot, he sat himself up, taking the towel from Emily and chuckling as he dried his face. Well, so much for burning a hole in his face.

Oh lord, I was evil today, wasn't I?

Eh, It's just Seth.

"EMMMIIILLLYYYY! CAN I GETS ME SOME MORE!" I screamed, skipping into the kitchen and pouring another cup.

Oh the delicious taste of Emily's coffee. How I longed for thee. With your warm, creamy taste, and the feeling of- …too much?

*cough, cough*

Anywho….

(KOTAS POV)

"Now, the wolf thing I kinda sorta…maybe believe, but imprinting? Now you're telling me that shit's real too?" I quirked a brow at Collin.

By this point, we were already halfway back to Emily's, walking slowly along the side of the road.

"Yup." He popped lightly on the P.

"Dude, I'd slap a bitch. I mean, being bound to one person for life? That's gotta suck royal hippogriff. Even if the persons nice and all, ya know?"

He didn't answer, instead we just kept walking in silence.

"Collin?"

No answer.

"I honestly don't think you're even a shape shifter guy. I mean, aren't they supposed to be, like…. I don't know… aren't they-"

I was cut off sharply by his lips on mine.

Hot, and slightly rough, but I couldn't have asked for softer lips. It was like I was being brought back to the happiest moments in my life. Like the emptiness inside me, the emptiness I didn't even know existed was filled. It was like eating a cheeseburger for the first time. Absolutely amazing.

"What the HELL was that?" I whispered somewhat angrily, or trying to be, when he pulled away.

"That was for you and your denial."

(CORA POV)

I hopped lightly onto the counter, feeling incredibly cool. Like when you drop something but catch it before it hit's the ground, or try to jump on a bench, and land on it perfectly? Oh yeah. Totally awesome.

Seth walked in a moment later, smiling goofily at me before he took a water bottle from the fridge. Geez, lookit him, stealin all Emily's water bottles. Psshhh, rude.

Grinning back at him, he walked over, leaning onto the counter next to me.

"Still tired?"

"Course not." I scoffed slightly, ruffling his hair with one hand as I began to kick my legs.

He chuckled lightly, turning back to study his water bottle.

I watched him, only feeling slightly like a creeper. The arch of his brow, the slant of his nose, the pout of his lips. He was…dare I say it…slightly almost kinda handsome. Now I see what Kota liked about him. He looked almost…cute.

Blushing I ruffled his hair again, taking closer notice to how soft it was. He smiled at me again before taking a swig of the water.

I watched him drink, feeling like a bigger creeper then before, and not being able to control myself, the words spilled out of my mouth as he put the bottle down.

"Seth? Kiss me."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N~ GUYYYSSS! I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I WASN'T ALLOWED ON TECHNOLOGY FOR SO LONG! BUT GUESS WHAT! I CANT WAIT TO UPDATE EVERYTHING! BUT BUT BUT! OF COURSE I WROTE A NEW STORY WHLE I WAS CUT OFF! SO I WWROTE IT IN A NOTE BOOK AND THE THING IS I NEED NEW CHARRACTERS FOR IT!

SO PLEASE! If you want to be a new character, jus send me a bio, or something around that area XD

Something like…

Name, Age, Who you're love interest is,looks, personality, AND ALL THE OTHER GREAT STUFF YOU CAN THINK OF!

ID LOVE IT GUYSS!

THANKS AGAIN! AND ILL BE UPDATING SOON!


	15. Regret and Butt faces

Howling At The Not So Full Moon~

A/N~ HEY! GUESS WHAT! I GOT AN AIM! XD SO SO SO, If you have an Aim, You should Search 'GASPLudwig' and add me(= Just cause we're awesome like that (=

…Or, you know, don't XD I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND! IM A DORK AND I WOULDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME EITHER!

XD

CAKE!

…cough, cough….to the story…

Chapter~~~~~~~

{CORA}

"Seth? Kiss me."

He didn't hesitate either. Honestly, you'd think after I splashed hot coffee all over the guys face for basically no reason, he'd want to keep his distance. But no, of course not.

I didn't fight either, I mean, was I supposed to?

What kind of girl would I be if stopped him now, you know, after I asked him to?

He stood in between my knees, pressing himself close to me before our lips finally met. For a few moments, I had no idea what to do.

Should I wrap my arms around his neck like they do in movies? Was that just a movie thing? Will my arms reach that high? Should I wrap my legs round his waist? What if I fall off the counter? How red is my face? How long is he gonna kiss me? Did he want to kiss me or was he just being polite? Why was I asking so many questions? And most of all, why am I asking you?

Closing my eyes, I let my arms fall limply around his shoulder, pulling him closer to me and wondering if the warmth between my legs was from him or some other kind of human nature I didn't want to think about.

"CORA BABBBYYY! I'M BAAACKKK~!" I jumped at Kota's dreamy voice. Or maybe it just sounded that way because I myself had a lust filled head at the moment.

I pulled back from Seth, quickly pushing him away with nothing but regret shining from my eyes.

What the HELL kind of fruit loop licking, SpongeBob dancing slut was I?

I just KISSED my best friend's lifelong crush. How was I EVER going to look back into her eyes? How was I EVER going to face her again? How was I EVER going to explain?

She walked into the kitchen with a light blush stretching across her cheeks, a soft smile on her lips.

"I missed ya." I giggled nervously, but my thoughts were far from pleasant.

"How'd you survive without me?" She joked lightly.

BY KISSING SETH, THAT'S HOW! BY BEING A TOTAL BUTT FACE MC RUMPLE OLD WRINKLE OF A FRIEND! THAT'S HOW!

"….I barely managed." I shrugged back, jumping down from the counter and putting as much space between me and Seth as possible.

Should I be so far away from him? Will it look suspicious? Should I go back over there? Should I go further away?

Does she know?

{KOTA POV}

Does she know?

She has to know. I can see the hurt in her eyes. The regret of ever being my friend. The nervous edge to her voice. She had to know.

I side glared at Collin quickly. The fat little butt face must have told her.

But how?

Alright, Calm down Kota, she probably doesn't know. You're just scarring yourself. Just getting yourself all confused and worried. Just. Calm. Down.

In. Out. Calm.

Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N~

GUYS! I GOT A FACEBOOK! THAT JUST GOES TO SHOW HOW BORED AND DORKY I AM!

SO SO SO IF YOU HAVE A FACEBOOK, YOU SHOULD REQUEST 'GASP Ludwig' BECAUSE I WILL ACCEPT YOU! XD AND THEN YOU CAN KNDLY TELL ME HOW TO UPLOAD PICTURES =D

AND~ I PLAN ON POSTING ON THERE EVERYTIME I UPDATE OR HAVE STORY IDEAS OR OR OR…JUST ANYTHING CAUSE IM A DORKY BORED PERSON WHO REALLY NEEDS TO GET OUT MORE!...wait, what?


	17. Chapter 17

Seth-

"I kissed Cora." I blurted to Collin at the same time he enthused, "I kissed Kota."

We starred at each other for a moment before full blown smiles exploded on our faces. I wanted to squeal. Squeal and jump around like a little girl at a candy store. But of course, I fought the urge and stayed mildly cool. I'd have to save the excited dancing to girl pop music for when I was in my room alone.

"Seth." Collin snapped me back to the situation at hand. I side glanced at Cora quickly. She sat next to Kota shiftily on the couch just in the other room, but if I angled my head just right I could catch a glance at her and how she awkwardly sat next to her best friend. It hurt to not look at her for too long. "Do you know what this means?"

I looked at him oddly. As oblivious as I seemed to be, I usually had a good grip on what was always going on, but with Cora, the angel in just the other room, my mind was clouded. She was a mystery.

"What does it mean?" I scrunched my brows at his excitement.

"They like us." His eyes widened considerably. Honestly, it wasn't a matter of if they liked us or not, all imprints eventually gave in. The real question that got to me was whether she would ever be over Collin enough to fully love me. It was no secret she liked him. And that was what killed me inside.

I smiled at my best friend softly. "Yeah man. They do." I nodded and looked back into the other room, catching Kota's eyes on me. She blushed and looked away quickly. I vaguely wondered if she still had feelings for me. I wouldn't bring it up with Collin though, I didn't want to ruin his mood.

I frowned slightly when I turned back to see Cora smiling at Collin who only had eyes for Kota.

Why the HELL did I have to fall in love?

(CORA POV)

Talk about awkward.

I fiddled with my hands on my lap, looking up at Kota softly. When I caught her eyes I just…gave in.

"I kissed Seth." I whisper yelled at her. I expected a slap, or even a scolding, but what came next was much worse.

"I kissed Collin."

I could feel, actually feel, my heart crinkle a little bit. The pain wasn't nearly as painful as I imagined it would be, but it still hurt. I glanced at Collin in the other room.

Did he really kiss me best friend? Or did Kota kiss him? Was this her doing? Or his? And why the HELL did it smell like wet dog?

Paul came running in then, sparing me a quick glance before nodding for Seth and Collin to follow him. "We found…something." Was his only announcement. I furrowed my brow as worry overtook Kota's features. She grabbed onto Collin's arm when he jogged past, silently asking his something like, "Is this what you were talking about?" or maybe "Are you sure this is alright?" I couldn't really tell. He gave a quick nod, jerking away from her and running with Seth from the house. I watched pitifully out of the loop.

Being in a loop was so much more fun.


	18. Camels

Howling At The Not So Full Moon.-

Cora's Pov-

I settled back on the couch, slouching and looking to Kota for some sort of explanation. I got none. The sound of the boy's feet stampeding out of the house faded, and soon it was just silence. I waited for her to say something. She didn't. So I kept quiet and fiddled with the remote in my lap. I couldn't remember a time where I actually had control over what was on the T.V.

It was such a long time since I had, in fact, that I soon came to the realization- while flipping past channel thirty five- that I actually had nothing to watch. I settled on a documentary on the Discovery Channel about the mating of camels.

It was more riveting than the lack of conversation anyway.

Kota soon made her way - very slowly- back to the couch, shifting slightly before finding it safe enough to take a seat and join with the watching of the camels. She eyed me oddly when she realized what we were actually watching. I quickly flicked to the next channel as the male camel 'went in for it' and started to jump on the female camel to 'show he was the right choice.'

We eventually ended up on a very age appropriate episode of a woman cooking up a chicken and other foods for her friends that were 'just stopping by unannounced.' I frowned slightly when I realized the only thing I ever made for my friends when they were over was popcorn or fish sticks. And that's only if they begged.

Kota giggled as the woman referred to 'the dumplings boiling over' which -as it happens- was a (British I think) term to describe a girl who's breast were falling out of her shirt. I giggled along, sparing her a quick glance. She wasn't looking at the T.V though, she was reading a text and giggling more as she replied. I suddenly felt really…stupid.

"Who's that?" I asked, leaning towards her and trying to get a peek at the screen. She blushed, stuffing the phone back in her pocket.

"Collin. They're fine, it was a false alarm…at work." She smiled, taking the remote from me and switching through the channels until she reached some sort of…soap opera? Maybe…it seemed a little mature for her though. Was that it then? Did Collin like Mature girls? Is that what she was trying to do here? I could be mature.

I'm the most mature person I know! She was a child compared to my maturity!

She blinked at me as she realized I was staring at her and I quickly snapped my eyes away and back towards the screen, getting absorbed in the show. Apparently Susan was dating Ian, but she was in love with Mike, Wait…but no, she was ENGAGED to Ian. And What was this about Gabby and Carlos? Did Lynette really plan on hiding her cancer from her friends and family? This just couldn't go on.

"It's a little…" Kota said when she saw how absorbed I was in it. "But I like it." She finished, hugging a pillow to her stomach, making my eyes flicker there. I let my mouth gap open. Was that it then? Did her and Collin do more than just KISS? Was she….pregnant? With Collin's baby? This was like a soap opera all over again.

"Hey, sorry about that." Seth broke into the house then, his eyes twinkling as he assessed me. I stared at him for a moment, making sure he was really looking at me before I jumped up -much like the male camel- and pressed my lips quickly to his. Not to say it wasn't hard with his advanced height, but he helped me out a little. And, just like the male camel, I showed him who the right choice was.

**It's been forever! I'm Sorry! I hoped you liked this though! I didn't…**

**Oh, and did anyone catch what show/ soap opera was on the T.V? It's actually one of my favorite (Also one of the only) Things I like to watch(=**


	19. The plan

I pulled back from Seth's lips and turned to face Kota but…she wasn't there. Instead, she was standing next to us, talking animatedly to Collin who seemed totally absorbed in her ramblings. I blinked.

"That was…" Seth started, making me snap towards him and stare up at him curiously. "Unexpected." he settled on, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah." I replied shortly, taking my hand off his arm and followed behind as Collin and Kota headed into the kitchen.

"And the real thing is-"

I could barely make out their conversation, but it seemed like they were just too old friends chatting it up about the last couple years. I frowned when they took to sitting around the small kitchen table sipping at coffees. Kota didn't even LIKE coffee as much as I did! If anything, Collin should be drinking coffee with ME.

I felt heated arms wrap around my waist and jumped. I looked up at Seth as a blush flew to my cheeks. Was that it then? Was Collin getting the wrong idea about me and Seth? Did he think I rather preferred his best friend and that's why he was trying to make me jealous by doing this with Kota? Too could play at that game.

Swinging around, I lifted my arms around Seth's neck and pulled him down closer to me. He seemed taken back, but welcoming of the close proximity. I smirked at him, his eyes boring into mine. I failed to hear chokes or gags of disgust from behind us, which made me question if Collin was even seeing this at all. He had to have been, though, right? Of course he saw this. Us. Me and Seth. Together.

And yet…he didn't seem to care.


End file.
